Oyasumi Punpun : Another world
by Pon153
Summary: [[Manga: Oyasumi Punpun ]] In another timeline, Aiko lives through the hardships and is now happily married to Punpun. New chapters unfold in Punpun's life as they decide to go back to their old town after 7 years. [The chapters are really short, i know, but atleast I am writing lol. Please drop a word or two if you like it, thanks for reading c:]


In another, much kinder universe than the one we live in; a universe where a certain girl decided to hold on to her life despite all the pain and suffering. That girl was thinking of what she said,what now felt like a lifetime ago, as she helped her five year old daughter into her tiny shoes:

"...Please believe me when i say, that there will come a time when you'll be glad that you're alive.."

Her eyes were closed as she heaved a long sigh. She carrased her neck as if she could still feel the rope around it, a smile broke on her beautiful face.

"Are you alright mommy, you look funny" said the little girl, her gaze following Aiko's hand.

Aiko grabbed both her hands and grinned. "I am more than fine today honey. You'll be able to write your own wish this year."

"Will the wish come true even if i spell it wrongly" the kid mumbled to herself as she picked up her little bag.

"All your wishes will come true dear, whether you spell it right or not" Aiko cheered her up as she hopped towards the door with her, hands in hand. "We will make sure of it" she added as she opened the door to the gentle morning sun.

The chirrping birds, distant grumbling of vehicles, the slow summer breeze, it was yet another beautiful morning in Kagoshima.

"Ready to go?" Said a birdlike young man from inside his car as he started the engine. "Sachi?"

Sachi nodded furiously as she hopped onto the back seat. "Why are we not celebrating Tanabata here this year?"

"Because we promised to meet my uncle Yuicchi and aunt Midori this year" Punpun chirped as Aiko sat next to him. "Its been a long time".

"Mum said it will take all day to get there" Sachi complained as she fished out her drawing book out of her bag.

"Getting here from there took a lot longer honey" Aiko sighed as she stared into the side mirror, there little house shrinking in it with every passing moment.

Punpun couldn't decide how he felt about going back to his old town after all these years. He most certainly wasn't happy but neither was he unwilling. He wasn't exactly excited to be able to see his aunt and uncle, he never really cared for them. But he wanted his daughter to know that she had more people she could call family besides him and Aiko.

He glanced at Aiko sitting next to her. She was looking right at him.

"No matter where or what the circumstances be" he thought. "As long as these two were with him, he knew he will be happy". His free hand entwined with Aiko's. "He couldn't care less about the rest of the world. "

He smiled to himself as he laid back in his seat. Yes, Punpun was just fine again today.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying your married life?" Yuicchi said as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

Punpun just watched as it floated up and faded away into the starless night sky as those two slowly walked down the empty street. Uncle Yuicchi always loved to take these strolls. He hadn't changed much in the past 7 years, still carrying the same calm and tranquil air about him. They spent most of the day catching up on the past seven years, with aunt Midori doing most of the talking. Sacchi and Sukururu, his 6 year old cousin, were getting along pretty well too. Much to Punpun's surprise, he too was somewhat enjoying this get together.

"You found yourself quite a babe there you know" he countinued. " I am really glad you were able to settle down Punpun. Until you called last year, I was pretty sure you jumped off a bridge somewhere or something"

He took another deep puff form his pipe and then glanced at punpun. "Your aunt and I weren't the only one worried about you, you know, you had a lot of friends here".

Punpun's heart sank a little as a few faces flashed through his mind, one bespectacled face stayed longer than the others.

"One friend even came looking for you to us after you went missing" Yuicchi said after a pause. "I can't remember her name, It was nan- something"

 ** _"Nanjou"_**

"Yes, Nanjou!" he started as he took out the pipe. "Its amazing how you are able to find these amazing chicks" he chuckled.

"You two must have been close though. She said she wanted to know more about you. The earnest look on her face... I ended up showing her our old house, I even gave her the address to your dad."

"I was just hoping she will be able to find you, though i never heard from her again. Have you tried to contact her?"

"Ofcourse you haven't" Yuicchi sighed "Thats just how you are"

His uncle kept on talking about what he would wish for in tomorrow's Tanabata festival and something about Midori's butt size as they walked back home, but Punpun was barely listening anymore.

Punpun never believed in evil spirits or monsters, but at that moment, he just wanted to be devoured by one.

In the most gruesome way possible.


End file.
